Quédate
by MarleyWinchester
Summary: Castiel quiere dejar a los Winchester, pero Dean le dará la única razón que necesita para quedarse. Después del 8x23. Puede contener spoilers si no has llegado a ese punto. Destiel algo explícito.


**Nota**: Antes de que comiencen a leer es importante esta nota. La idea de este fanfic surge a partir de un par de usuarios que hacen Rol en Twitter. Cabe mencionar que pedí su permiso para tomar ideas de su trabajo. Lo que sucede en el rol no es precisamente lo que pasa en este fanfic, reitero que sólo tomé la idea para escribir lo demás. Si ustedes desean darse una vuelta por sus cuentas de Twitter pueden encontrar a Dean y Castiel como theImpalaDriver y FallenCassbutt.

Tomen en cuenta que ellos son parte de un proyecto más grande y que su objetivo no es precisamente hacer Destiel.

Es mi primer fic y se les agradecen los reviews que puedan ayudarme a mejorar :D

**...**

Reinaba un silencio abrazador en la oscuridad del búnker. Sam dormía profundamente en su habitación, ahora pasaba mucho tiempo dormido y cuando lograba estar despierto se encontraba fatigado y un poco enfermo. No habían avanzado mucho en el caso de los ángeles que cayeron del cielo, aún no sabían cómo encontrar a Metatron y las cosas se habían complicado un poco desde que no habían encontrado aún la forma de curar a Sam por completo y Castiel había perdido su gracia, así que, entre lo que quedaba de ellos y Dean, resolver ese problema se estaba volviendo una carrera en la que no podían ir a muy alta velocidad.

Esa noche no habían tenido ninguna novedad, todos estaban muy cansados y se habían retirado cada uno a sus respectivos cuartos, pero Dean, acostumbrado a dormir poco y algo inquieto, estaba despierto cuando sintió que alguien lo miraba desde el umbral de la puerta. Fingió estar dormido y cuando aquello se retiró, tomó el arma que guardaba bajo la almohada y se levanto rápido y en silencio, levantando la pistola. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y vio aquella sombra alejándose despacio. Bajó el arma.

- Si querías pedirme que te hiciera algo de comer, lo hubieras hecho. –Dijo esto mientras volvía a poner el seguro en el arma-

La sombra se sobresaltó porque era obvio que no escuchó a Dean levantarse.

-Y si no querías despertarme, no te habrías parado a mirarme desde la puerta. Pero comer a media noche no es lo tuyo, verdad Cas? –Retrocedió un paso y dejó la pistola en la silla junto a la puerta-

Castiel giró lentamente para enfrentar a Dean. Las medias luces que iluminaban el pasillo daban a los ojos de ambos un brillo ámbar bastante especial. Había algo en los ojos azules que parecían temerosos, como si supieran lo que se avecinaba

- No. –Respondió en seco, sin buscar excusas ni mentiras –

- Vas a decirme la verdad? Porque ya la sé. Sé lo que esto significa.

- Lo siento, Dean. No estamos llegando a ningún lado. Necesito reparar mi error, arreglar el cielo, devolverlo todo a la normalidad… Tengo que ir a buscar respuestas lejos de aquí… Lo lamento.

- No lo digas. No digas que lo sientes porque si pensabas huir en la oscuridad no lo lamentas en absoluto.

- Dean, tienes que entender. Yo provoqué esto. No tú, ni Sam, no puedo pedirles que sigan arriesgándose, mucho menos que corrijan mis errores. No es momento de preocuparse por mí… ni ocuparse de mí.

- Sigues siendo un idiota, eh Cas. –Castiel miró a Dean extrañado. – Por qué será que ustedes los ángeles no entienden nada? Qué te hace pensar que ibas a irte y no te buscaríamos? Que así nada más nos olvidaríamos del problema y de ti?

- Ya no soy un ángel, Dean.

- Pero sigues siendo mi familia. Y la familia se cuida y se apoya. No es así?

Castiel se estremeció y desvió la mirada al suelo. Es verdad. Siempre había sido así, pero en su mente, sólo él era responsable de un problema de tales magnitudes y no quería que Sam y Dean arriesgaran sus vidas para ayudarlo. Era su forma de protegerlos.

- Sólo quería protegerlos.

- Y yo a ti.

- No deberías…

- Qué? – Dean interrumpió a Cas, esta vez con una voz firme y fuerte- Preocuparme? Eso es lo que ibas a decir, Cas?. No te atrevas a pedirme eso. Ni se te ocurra pensarlo. Decirme que no eres mi problema o mi responsabilidad, tienes que entender que no eres un problema, lo sabes, eres mi familia y haría cualquier cosa para mantenerte a salvo, menos dejarte ir.

Castierl tragó saliva sintiendo que su garganta se secaba. Cómo pedirle algo así a Dean? En qué estaba pensando? Iba a decirlo, porque sabía que eso lo heriría, así lograría que por orgullo, Dean lo dejaría en paz y le daría tiempo de avanzar en su propia búsqueda, pero no sólo lastimaría a Dean, también a sí mismo porque había logrado darse cuenta de que su vida después de él no era la misma, que si lo dejaba ahora, se arrepentiría para siempre.

- Tengo que irme. –Dio la vuelta e hizo ademán de dar un paso-

-No. – Castiel se congeló en su sitio, Dean avanzó en silencio hasta estar tan cerca como Castiel lo hubiera hecho, invadiendo su espacio personal- Quédate… Por favor.

Cas escuchó la voz de Dean en un susurro muy cerca de su oído, giró para toparse de frente con un par de esmeraldas que lo miraban suplicantes. Había algo en Dean, Castiel creyó que las cosas serían muy diferentes, que gritarían, discutirían e incluso alguien terminaría con un puñetazo en la cara, pero no era así, Cas no estaba preparado para eso.

- Te necesito. Recuerdas? Ahora más que nunca.

Las palabras de Dean resonaron dentro del ángel, haciéndolo temblar. Podían escuchar sus respiraciones tenues, calmadas, contenidas. Ambos acababan de perderse en los ojos del otro. Dean se ahogaba en aquél mar de dudas y arrepentimientos, mientras que Castiel leía el dolor en los ojos del cazador. Se dieron esa mirada que les dijo todo lo que necesitaban saber.

Muy despacio y dubitativo, Dean acortó la distancia entre ambos. Dirigió su mano derecha al rostro del ángel, tocándolo con suavidad, sintiendo en cada centímetro el tacto de su piel sin rasurar, la frescura después de una ducha reparadora, y el aliento chochando en su rostro. Con temor, rozó los labios de Castiel con los suyos, cerrando los ojos, dejando escapar el aire.

Aquél roce terminó por desesperar a Castiel, quien no lo dudó y por fin besó al cazador. Sus labios se unieron por unos segundos, cálidos, tiernos, tranquilos y cuando el beso terminó ambos se miraron un momento. Castiel devolvió sus labios a los de Dean, porque era ahí donde pertenecían, aquel beso había dejado de ser un experimento y se convirtió en uno ansioso. Sin romperlo, Cas condujo a Dean a su habitación y cerró la puerta tras ellos, entonces se detuvieron para respirar.

Desesperado, Dean tomó el rostro de Castiel con ambas manos y volvió a besarlo, éste lo empujó hasta la cama donde cayó despacio boca arriba, Cas se inclinó sobre él y lo besó deseoso, introduciendo su lengua profundo, recorriendo cada rincón de la boca del cazador, jadeando deslizó su pierna sobre Dean para aprisionar sus caderas.

Qué era todo eso? Había tantas cosas dentro de Castiel pieidendo salir. A quién tenía que obedecer ahora, más que a sí mismo, a esa tormenta en su interior que trataba de convencerlo de que esa era la mejor decisión que tomaría en toda la vida que un ángel pudiera tener. Y que si merecía el infierno, iría a él sin pensarlo dos veces, que volvería a dar ese beso aunque le costara la vida y significara la condenación.

Castiel pegó su cuerpo al de Dean para sentir su abultado pantalón, tocándolo. La fricción que hiso sobre él le robó a Dean un gemido. Cas movía su cadera de arriba abajo, con roces lentos y rítmicos, dirigió su boca al cuello de Dean, lamiendo despacio, metiendo sus manos por debajo de la camisa del cazador. Cuando ésta se convirtió en un problema, Castiel se deshizo de ella en un ágil movimiento y la arrojó al suelo. Se detuvo para contemplar el perfecto cuerpo de Dean, cubierto de cicatrices, tan frágil.

La mirada de Cas se clavó en el brazo de Dean donde solía estar la marca más grande y más importante para ambos. Con una caricia, posó su mano en el sitio vacío y miró a Dean, éste le devolvió una mirada llena de significados, como si quisiera decirle que aunque hubiera desaparecido, era la cicatriz más hermosa que jamás hubiera adornado su cansado cuerpo. Que le agradecía, porque no sólo significaba la victoria de ambos sobre la muerte y el infierno, Sino porque les daba pertenencia, aquella que Dean había querido negar y Castiel no quería admitir sin el consentimiento de Dean, que en su destino estaba que ambos se pertenecieran y era el único destino que no querían cambiar, que, a pesar de que no era visible, había dejado una huella aún más profunda en su interior, y esa no iba a ser curada jamás.

Dean dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro y llevó su mano a la nuca de Cas, enredando sus dedos en aquella suavidad que tanto había deseado sentir, acercándolo a él. No iban a preguntarse por qué lo hicieron, sino por qué no lo habían hecho antes. Habían estado matándose de Sed y ahora que podían beber no se detendrían. Castiel recorría cada rincón de Dean como si no conociera la anatomía del cuerpo humano y es que el cuerpo de Dean era algo completamente distinto, dulce, frágil, desesperado.

Terminaron por arrancarse las ropas, con manos dudosas, ligeramente temblorosas y miradas que buscaban la aprobación del otro a la vez que huían porque aún había algo que los avergonzaba. Se encontraron expuestos en cuerpo y alma y tal vez eso era lo que los aterraba, que el otro pudiera sentir todo lo que provocaban las caricias mutuas, no sólo físicamente porque la manera en que Dean rozaba la piel de Castiel era como si estuviera tratando de acariciar su alma y la mirada intensa del ángel hacía sentir a Dean como si estuviera leyendo cada uno de sus pensamientos.

Aún cuando todo conocimiento humano estaba en la mente de Castiel, aquello era algo completamente nuevo. La calidez de su propio cuerpo, el escalofrío al sentir el roce de Dean tocando partes que nunca habían merecido su atención, el sabor del sudor en el cuerpo ardiente de Dean bajo él, la firmeza con la que lo sostenía entre sus brazos, a él, un ex ángel que ahora parecía tan vulnerable en ese pequeño cuerpo humano, lleno de deseos que nunca imaginó que podía tener, pero que, ante los ojos de Dean, nunca dejaría de ser un ángel.

La respiración agitada en su oído, los gemidos que Dean soltaba intencionalmente al sentir lo que provocaban en el cuerpo de Cas. Se descubrían como dos adolescentes que no habían visto antes el mundo y su belleza, como si ninguno de los dos hubiera contemplado un cuerpo desnudo. Sí había algo nuevo en esos cuerpos, nunca antes se habían sentido tan deseados y protegidos, tan a salvo en medio de todas las dudas y miedos, como si toda la muerte que los había estado persiguiendo no pudiera entrar en aquella burbuja en la que habían logrando resguardarse.

De un movimiento, Dean hace girar a Cas para ponerse sobre él y roza levemente la erección de Cas con la suya, haciéndolo temblar, ahogando un leve gemido. Desciende dando pequeños besos sobre el cuerpo de Cas hasta llegar a su miembro y lo lleva hasta su boca inundándose del calor, mezclando la humedad, succionó levemente y Castiel llamó a Dean entre gemidos y con ambas manos revolvió el cabello del rubio como si estuviera indeciso entre detenerlo o pedirle que continuara. Lo introdujo en su boca lo más profundo que pudo, deslizando sus labios hacia arriba un par de veces, saboreando el cielo, Castiel estaba a punto de explotar, pero eso no era lo que Dean quería en ese momento.

"Espera.." Dijo Dean mientras fijaba la vista en el azul de los ojos que lo miraron con extrañeza, Castiel giró levemente su cabeza en su típico gesto de no comprender lo que estaba pasando. Dean se incorporó con rapidez y abrió el cajón del mueble de noche que estaba junto a su cama mientras balbuceaba algo que ante los oídos de Cas sonaba a "dónde lo puse, se que está en alguna parte…. Ajá!". Dean regresó con un pequeño botecito que cuyo contenido no era difícil de deducir. A Cas le pareció extraño que Dean tuviera algo así guardado en su cajón de noche, pero en el fondo lo agradeció y prefirió no hacer preguntas. Lo observó atento mientras vertía un poco del contenido del botecito en sus manos. Dean le devolvió la mirada como si esperara una señal de Cas, quien finalmente asiente. Dean le indica con un leve movimiento que doble sus piernas y así lo hace.

El cazador llevó su dedo a la entrada de Cas, rozando levemente, estremeciendo al ángel bajo él, al mismo tiempo, se acerca al rostro de Castiel y lo besa con suavidad al momento de introducir uno de sus dedos muy despacio, Cas gimió en los labios de Dean mientras sentía el dedo tibio entrando en él, una vez dentro, rompió el beso lo suficiente para dejar escapar el aire en un suspiro profundo. . Dean esperó un poco antes de comenzar a moverlo dentro, ligeros movimientos de adentro hacia afuera, ocasionalmente haciendo círculos casi imperceptibles, procurando no interrumpir el beso, haciendo que Castiel se sintiera abrumado por un calor que no había conocido antes.

Por fin Dean deja respirar a Cas, y lo mira sin parpadear.  
- Dean, por favor.. Esto.. Nnh

Regresó a buscar los labios de Cas para no dejarlo terminar de hablar, pero esta vez con un poco más de rudeza, mordiendo ligeramente, tratando de encontrar el mejor ángulo para llegar aún más profundo en su boca utilizando su lengua.

Con cuidado, llevó un segundo dedo al interior del ángel mientras lo llenaba de besos rudos. Dean repitió la secuencia de movimientos en el interior de Cas, esta vez un poco más pronunciados para usar el tercer dedo. Dean deshace el beso repentinamente al tiempo que logra llenar a Castiel con 3 dedos. Cas gime y se estremece. Cierra los ojos e intenta respirar para relajarse y acostumbrarse por completo. Los movimiento de Dean en el interior de Cas son aún más intensos, sin dejar de ser cuidadosos, buscando preparar a Cas para lo que sigue y lleva su mano libre a su propia erección para acariciarla al ritmo que penetra a Cas con sus dedos.

Castiel busca aferrarse a algo, respira agitado. Parece que murmura algo, pero no logra articular palabra. Finalmente saca sus dedos sin perder de visa el pecho de Castiel y la manera en la que respira. Aún con una mano en su miembro, se inclina ligeramente para tocar la entrada de Cas. Siente cómo se estremece y suspira...

Comienza a penetrarlo con todo el cuidado que puede tener en ese momento. Soportando sus ganas de terminar de hacer suyo ese cuerpo perfecto bajo él. La calidez que rodea su virilidad lo hace sentir excitado de una manera que no había experimentado antes. El interior de Cas era tan estrecho y agradable que no pudo evitar gemir una vez que se encontró dentro por completo, cerrando sus ojos, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, permitiéndose disfrutar la perfecta sensación.  
Castiel permanece con los ojos cerrados, intenta disminuir su respiración, acostumbrándose al intruso. Siente su cuerpo ardiendo y sólo puede pensar que no sabía dónde había estado viviendo antes de conocer a Dean, porque aquél sitio no era el cielo. Que por ese perfecto instante, caería otra vez de todas las maneras posibles, porque caer por Dean parecía ser lo mejor que le hubiera sucedido en toda una eternidad de existencia.

Dean hace el primer movimiento hacia afuera y nunca imaginó que pudiera ser aún mejor que haber entrado. Sostiene firmemente las caderas del ángel y lo penetra despacio, sintiendo a Cas en cada centímetro de su hombría. Tiene cuidado al aumentar la velocidad, piensa en que no quiere que aquello sea un amargo recuerdo en la memoria de Castiel. Poco a poco lo penetra cada vez más rápido, inclinándose sobre el cuerpo jadeante bajo él y distingue entre susurros su nombre y algo que parece ser "más". El cuerpo de Dean se recuesta por completo sobre Cas, haciendo fricción sobre la incontenible erección de Castiel, provocando en él el mismo efecto que hubiera tenido de haberlo masturbado.

Castiel siente a Dean entrando en él y quiere que sea hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Rodea a Dean con sus piernas, atrayéndolo lo más que puede. Pasa sus brazos por la nuca del rubio, envolviéndolo en un abrazo cálido, muerde su oreja cuando Dean jadea en el hueco de su cuello aferrando los hombros del ángel. Cada estocada arranca de los labios suplicantes de Castiel el nombre de Dean , susurrándolo en su oído. El cazador sabe que no sólo quiere más, le está pidiendo que no lo deje ir de ninguna manera y no lo hará.

No puede soportarlo más y con una última estocada alcanza el orgasmo con un gruñido grave, llenando el interior de Castiel. Esa calidez termina por llevar al ángel al éxtasis, uno que cientos de veces había visto en la humanidad y que creyó comprender, dándose cuenta de que la vida que había tenido antes no significaba nada hasta ese momento. Se aferra al cabello de Dean, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, conteniendo la respiración. Su cuerpo entero tiembla, eyaculando entre el abdomen de ambos.

Respiran agitados, el cuerpo de Dean hace presión sobre el de Castiel, es difícil tomar aire, pero así se siente bien, con el calor del cazador sobre él y el aliento en su cuello. Deja caer los brazos que aún sostenían con fuerza al rubio. Por unos segundos se detuvieron a escuchar sus respiraciones, cerraron los ojos y no hicieron otra cosa que sentir, todo aquello que habían estado queriendo sentir, lo que provocaban en el otro con sólo saberse en el mismo lugar. Todo eso que era palpable ante los ojos de los demás, pero ellos habían preferido no ver. Sentir, sentirse vivos y a salvo porque ninguno iba a permitirse perder al otro.

Dean aún no había salido de Castiel, sentía intimidad, el vapor acumulado en su habitación, las sábanas tocando sus brazos y de alguna manera, en cuerpo de Castiel se sentía vulnerable, como si le dijera que necesitaba protección. Castiel sentía la nariz de Dean rozando su cuello, su pesado cuerpo sobre el pecho, los latidos de su corazón.

Aún podía sentir cómo había sido tocar el alma del cazador cuando lo salvó de la perdición.

**...**

Nota: Si has llegado hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
